


Gratitude

by Million_Moments



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Million_Moments/pseuds/Million_Moments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short episode addition for Before I Sleep. Original publication date 090205</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

She was not surprised to find Rodney sitting in the infirmary next to its most interesting patient. He was probably waiting for her to wake up again, so he could immediately ply her with questions that couldn't wait until later. In his defence, it was quite possible she had very little time remaining, and thus every moment she was conscious had to be used wisely.

What did surprise Elizabeth as she drew up to the bed was to find that Rodney was holding the hand of her "older self". It didn't seem a very Rodney McKay thing to do.

"What are you doing, Rodney?" She asked softly as she sat down next to him. She was too curious not to question his actions.

The hand was immediately removed, and McKay looked up in surprise, mildly flustered. He clearly had not heard her enter.

"I, well, I thought I'd sit with her. You know, it's the least I can do considering, well, what she did in order to save all our lives." The hand was replaced as quickly as it had been removed, almost as if he was daring her to tell him he did not have the right to be here and to feel that. Even so, he stared down at where his hand joined with hers, as if even he was sure not of his reasons. "You know, it's hard to think of a good way to thank people who save your life. I really should, because I owe thanks to quite a few people now..." Rodney trailed off, and turned to look at her. "Thank you," he said.

"I don't remember saving your life, Rodney."

"Ah, well, even though I said that she's not you and you'll be different from her, I still think that you're enough like her that if you were in her situation, you'd make the same choice. Give up your life like that. So I thought I'd say thank you to you too," he paused. "Though you probably wouldn't miss me as much."

Elizabeth smiled at this, "Well, if I made the decision now, you'd probably be right..."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right," Rodney interrupted, though his manner was not as smug as usual. It was almost as if he was trying to cut her off before she caused him some pain, told him something he did not really want to believe was true.

"I'd probably miss you more."

And suddenly, Elizabeth Weir found that it was a lot less awkward to look at the 10 000 year-old version of herself on the bed, than at the man next to her.


End file.
